


Lantar

by Marie_Fanwriter



Series: The Many Relationships of Garrus Vakarian [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Archangel - Freeform, Archangel years, Backstory, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Fanwriter/pseuds/Marie_Fanwriter
Summary: He should have killed the other turian right then and there.The story of how Garrus met Lantar, and how he joined Archangel.





	Lantar

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic has been rattling around for a while. I've eluded to this relationship in the other works of my Relationships series, and thought it deserved a little something. It can stand alone if you wish or be read as part of the whole. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The first time Garrus saw him, he felt something. The sniper didn’t know what the feeling was, just that it was better than the past three months. Anything was better. 

He met him behind a dingy bar. Half beaten to death, still fighting. That fight reminded him of… well he didn’t want to remember who it reminded him of. Regardless, the turian lent his arm. Asking nothing in return. He walked him home. Gave him some medigel, a nod. And that was it.

Never expecting to see the purple marked turian again, Garrus walked away.

+-+-+

The second time Garrus saw the mystery turian, the circumstances were a little different. It was in another bar. Across the room from one another, a simple nod in greeting. And that was all.

The pull was there again, that sinking feeling in his gut. Garrus didn’t have a name for it. A quick flick of the sniper’s eye had his visor engaged and pulling up biometric data. It watched for hostiles, notified him of the contents of his drink by spectral analysis. The heat of the other turian’s body. His own body betrayed him, overstressed and longing. 

He finished his drink, left a chit for the bartender, turned informant, and walked out. 

+-+-+

They met again. Once was an accident. Twice a coincidence. But a third time? It had become a pattern. It started with a drink, and ending with a stumble back to the other turian’s apartment. 

A tangle of limbs, the press of hide against plate. Stress relief at its finest. Garrus took control, the other turian let him. Melting into each other, panting from the effort. Talons on hips and shoulders. Not speaking, only sub harmonics to guide them towards what their partner desired. 

When it was over, Garrus left. He might have been willing to share his body, but not a bed.

+-+-+

“We should stop meeting like this,” Garrus said smoothly as he slid onto the stool beside the other turian. He flagged the bartender, ordering a drink for himself and another for his companion.

The other turian hummed in welcome, familiar. Warm. Garrus wasn’t sure what to make of it. When drinks were set down and the batarian disappeared to tend to his other patrons, he turned to look at the shorter male. “Are you following me?” he asked, curious not accusatory.

“Before? No.”

“And tonight?” the almost stranger asked. Voice deep, set in that tone that tended to inspire heat in the listener. The smooth growl enticing and overly honest in its intent.

The sniper tilted his head in invitation, towards the side entrance. “Let’s just say you left an impression. Shall we?”

He laughed. “Maybe once I know your name, stranger. I feel like calling you  _ Blue _ , while fitting, will get a little old after a while. Name’s Lantar Sidonis.”

“I’m fine with Blue,” he drawled slowly. Relaxing against the counter behind him, eyes scanning the bar. He felt the warmth of Lantar’s hand against his thigh first, and shivered as it swirled up to his waist. Suddenly hating that he’d worn plain clothes to the bar instead of his hardsuit, he couldn’t stop the slight groan.

Whispered words came in his ear next. “I’m not.”

“It’s Garrus.”

“Just Garrus?” Lantar asked, applying a little more pressure as his talons trailed up his spine. He was forward, aggressive. Just waiting for the younger turian to rise to his bait.

Forcing a nod as he stood up, he agreed. “Just Garrus.” He placed a credit chit on the counter, leading the other turian out of the bar and back along the, now familiar, path to his apartment.

They didn’t speak until it was over.

Afterwards, when they were sprawled out on the mattress catching their breath, Lantar rolled over to rest his hands on the chiseled chest of his sometimes partner. Talons trailing up his lean abdomen, humming with appreciation. “So, just Garrus. What brings you to Omega?”

“Difficult question to answer,” the sniper drew in a smooth breath. When the other turian didn’t say anything he knew avoiding an answer wasn’t an option if he wanted to come back. “Got sick of the bureaucratic crap, all the red tape as the humans call it. Decided I could do more good somewhere I didn’t have to deal with it. Seems to be working.”

“So I was right then,” Lantar said with a smug grin. “You’re Archangel.” He’d never in his life found himself on his back so fast. A knife appeared out of nowhere and was being held to his throat. “Wait!”

Garrus’ growl was fierce. “Why should I?”

“I... I won’t tell anyone! I swear. Just don’t kill me!”

He should have killed the other turian right then and there. Finished him and left him to rot in the shitty one bedroom apartment alone until someone, eventually, found him. Should have known that if the purple marked turian caved to him in seconds then he wouldn’t stand up to anyone else either. His sexually aggressive demeanor not transferring when his life was on the line. 

“I’ll help you,” he squeaked out. “I’m Hierarchy trained, did my mandatory years before going freelance. You’ll need help if you really want to make a difference.” 

Garrus let off slightly, allowing the older male a breath. “How?”

“Medic, I’m a medic. Decent with a pistol too. We’re the same height, if we can find some more armor I can body double. You can be in two places at once. Scare the mercs.”

Pulling back to stand he reclaimed his clothing, assembling himself as Sidonis watched. Eyes sharp, sub harmonics held tightly. When he finished attaching the knife to its holster on his wrist, he looked up. “Why would you help me?”

“I’ve seen first hand what you can do, you didn’t have to save me from those mercs a couple weeks ago. You could have left me there to die, instead you fought them off and helped me get home.” Sidonis replied smoothly, seemingly finding his bearings again. “Maybe I want to be like that, a hero.”

Garrus scoffed. “I’m not hero,” he said. “I knew a hero once, not someone I’m ever going to live up to.” He might’ve said more, instead he just shook his head and turned for the door. On his way out, he half turned back. “I’ll think about it.”

And with that, he was gone. 

+-+-+-+-

For weeks Lantar kept watching the door of the bar, and for weeks he went home alone. Not quite sure if he was thankful he hadn’t seen the young turian vigilante again, or regretful. He took a few short jobs, acting the part of bodyguard for a volus merchant and later as a runner for one of Aria’s men. Enough work that he had credits to burn, so back to the bar he went.

Again nothing.

When he stumbled home that night, alone, he was surprised to find his door unlocked. He’d been in a hurry to get to the bar, but not so desperate as to forget something so stupid. A pistol was in his hand as he slid the door open, the main room was empty. Nowhere for anyone to hide in the sparse furnishings, just a couch, desk, and countertop. 

The bedroom door was closed, so he checked the bathroom first. Empty, but there was blood in the sink. The medical kit he kept there was gone as well. Someone, likely turian, was in his room. He both hoped, and feared it was Garrus.

Slowly, Sidonis made his way across the apartment. Feet soft on the metal floor. He hit the open key for the door, standing behind the frame in case they didn’t wait to see who it was before shooting. “Who’s there?” he demanded.

“Lantar?” a familiar voice came back. It sounded like his sometimes partner. So he chanced a quick glance around the corner, surprised to see not one, but two turians. And of course a gun aimed at the doorway, it did lower as he came into view.

“Blue,” he replied with a nod. Not sure who this other turian was, and not exactly willing to blow the vigilante’s cover if he wasn’t friendly. “What’s going on?”

The weapon’s safety was audibly clicked on as it was holstered. “You said you were a medic, this is Vex Sensat, he was hijacked by a couple Blue Suns. I’ve done what I can to stabilize him, but…” he looked from the newcomer to the injured male, mandibles twitching nervously.

“Right. Show me what you’ve done.”  

+-+-+-+

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more let me know in the comments!


End file.
